


Начинайте писать отчёт с даты

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Courting Rituals, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Romance, Humor, M/M, Mission Reports, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Stalking, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Кацура украл у Шинсенгуми ценную информацию и обнаружил в ней неожиданное - среди работников Шинсенгуми есть его родствeнная душа!
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Yamazaki Sagaru
Kudos: 5





	Начинайте писать отчёт с даты

– Элизабет, уходим! – крикнул Кацура, прижал к себе трофейную папку и побежал. Позади он слышал крики и выстрелы, но оборачиваться на это не стоило – богатейший опыт Кацуры подсказывал, что лучше бежать быстрее, чем тратить время на разглядывание того, что он и так видит каждый день.  
– Кацура!!! Стой, стреляю! – раздалось ему вслед. По всем законам жанра сейчас следовало издевательски захохотать, а традиции Кацура чтил. Правда, его смех заглушило взрывом, потому издевательский эффект не удался. Но Кацура по таким мелочам не переживал, ведь выстрел Окиты попал в патрульную машину Шинсенгуми, дополнительный урон идеологическим врагам! Кацура уверенно набирал скорость, лавируя между мусорными баками в переулках, перепрыгивая заборы, обгоняя медлительных пешеходов... И наконец за спиной стихли звуки погони, слышно было только знакомое, ободряющее шлёпанье ласт Элизабет. Кацура остановился.  
– Видишь, как оказалось легко проникнуть в архив Шинсенгуми, – сказал он Элизабет. – Теперь мы лишили их важной стратегической информации!  
Он торжествующе постучал пальцем о пухлую папку, на обложке которой были выведены буквы "Досье: Кацура Котаро".  
– Теперь нужно выяснить, что же они про меня знают! – решительно сказал Кацура и направился в кафе, там за столиком можно будет спокойно почитать.  
Первым документом в папке был отчёт некого Сасаки Тецуноске. Кацура вгляделся в текст, написанный неровным почерком.  
"Йо, йо, йо.  
Глаз-алмаз, видит Кацуру на раз.  
Выходи на батл, джойский п*дарас!  
Твои скилы сакс, ты гонишь пургу,  
Шинсенгуми рулз, твой фристайл не тру."  
Тут Кацура смутно припомнил, что однажды, когда он занимался в парке просветительской деятельностью и популяризацией Джои, к нему привязался какой-то странный тип и потребовал сразиться с ним в поединке рэперского остроумия за честь Шинсенгуми. Даже после того, как Кацура пояснил, что это не рэп, а кацурэп – совсем другое дело, мужчина не отстал. Пришлось разить его глаголом, точнее, рифмой. Само собой, что у Кацуры получилось впечатлить человека, неосторожно бросившего ему вызов. Кацура глянул в конец документа – да, похоже, это и правда был тот же самый случай.  
"Я был хейтер, но теперь твой бро  
За кацурэп любому дам в грызло."  
Кацура перевернул страницу.  
"Отчёт по проведению операции захвата Кацуры Котаро (в дальнейшем, Кацуры), лидера террористической группировки Джои. Операция производилась силами вооружённой анти-террористической полиции О-Эдо (в дальнейшем, Шинсенгуми), под руководством заместителя командующего Шинсенгуми Хиджикаты Тоширо, в соответсвии с полученными Шинсенгуми данными по передвижениям Кацуры в черте города. Вышеуказанная операция, проводимая под руководством нижеподписавшегося..."  
Кацура уронил голову на руки и захрапел. Элизабет удалось его опять растолкать.  
– Пожалуй, этот отчёт можно пропустить. Человек, который так выражается, наверняка зануда и сухарь, что такой может понять в моих революционных планах?! – сказал Кацура и начал читать следующий документ.  
"Заявление капитана первого отряда Окиты Сого.  
Прошу высчитать из зарплаты Хиджикаты стоимость предметов, пострадавших при попытке поймать Кацуру:  
Окна – 15 штук  
Двери – 5 штук (3 деревянные, 2 железные)  
Патрульные машины – 1 штука (также следует объявить выговор водителю, оставившему машину на линии огня)  
Барная стойка – 2 штуки  
..."  
Кацура перелистнул страницу. Опись предметов всё не кончалась.  
"Чучело Хиджикаты – 5 штук  
Запасные комплекты униформы Шинсенгуми для чучел – 5 штук"  
– Да он под конец стал расстреливать чучела для развлечения! – возмущённо догадался Кацура. Он отметил про себя, что нужно послать Шинсенгуми анонимное письмо о том, что он, Кацура, не имел ничего общего с чучелами, потому их нельзя считать за предметы, пострадавшие при попытке его поймать.  
Дальше в папке обнаружилась пухлая стопка бумаги, исписанная аккуратным почерком и сшитая лентой. "Отчёт Ямазаки Сагару", гласил заголовок. Кацура углубился в чтение.  
"Ночь была ненастной и тёмной. Казалось, небеса разверзлись и сами боги намеревались смыть с земли всё живое! Высокий брюнет в белом хаори вышел из ресторанчика рамена. Кацура зябко поёжился... Лидер Джои посмотрел в безразличное небо, откуда на землю лил беспощадный дождь. У него не было зонта, но этот человек не стал проклинать свою несчастливую судьбу! Террорист окинул цепким, орлиным взором окрестности и нырнул в лабиринт промозглых улиц. Я отправился за ним..."  
Через три часа Кацура вытер слёзы и дочитал последние строки: "Лидер Джои убежал навстречу солнцу, к светлому будущему Японии". Это было невероятно. Даже жирная красная надпись внизу страницы "Ямазаки, сделай сеппуку!!! Х." не портила впечатления. Кто бы мог подумать, что в Шинсенгуми есть человек, который способен так тонко чувствовать, так понимать душевные порывы революционера! А какой слог, какие затейливые синонимы! Красочные описания разили прямо в душу. "Вперил взгляд сияющих убеждённостью глаз в ночь, пронзая тьму как палочка пронзает шарики данго", великолепно! Кацура вернулся к первой странице. Ямазаки Сагару, это имя казалось смутно знакомым.  
– Элизабет, ты знаешь, кто этот человек?  
“Он же пытался внедриться в Джои!” – подняла табличку Элизабет.  
Кацура задумался. Он смутно припоминал, как выглядел тот шпион, но если в непримечательном теле скрывалась такая необычная личность, то с ним нужно было обязательно встретиться. Кацура чувствовал, что этот человек – родственная душа. Иначе и быть не могло! Совершенно ясно, что у Ямазаки были глубокие психологические травмы, сквозь которые он прошёл и стал сильнее. И ясно, что он сейчас не на своём месте, деспотичное, грубое начальство подавляло поэтические порывы нежной души. Комментарий про сеппуку – очевидное доказательство.  
– Нужно было оставить тогда его у нас, но я же не знал! – сказал Кацура Элизабет.  
“О чём ты?”  
Кацура не ответил, он уже планировал, как спасти из Шинсенгуми этого несчастного юношу.

***

Возможность спасти Ямазаки представилась раньше, чем Кацура думал. Однажды он с Элизабет прогуливался по улицам О-Эдо, в смысле, обследовал местность для ознакомления с путями отступления. Ведь лидер революционного движения должен быть всегда готов к неожиданным изменениям тактики. Внезапно Элизабет потыкала его в бок.  
– Что случилось? – спросил Кацура.  
“Ямазаки!” – показала табличку Элизабет и махнула лапой в сторону магазинчика данго.  
Кацура присмотрелся. Да, никаких сомнений, тот самый Ямазаки самозабвенно поглощал данго. Кацура замер. Зрелище пробудило в нём волну странных ощущений. Раньше он задумывался только об интеллектуальной ценности Ямазаки, такой талант не должен был прозябать в Шинсенгуми, где его никто не понимал и не принимал. Но теперь, при виде волос Ямазаки, стянутых в трогательный куцый хвостик, при виде его довольного выражения лица и того, как он облизывал испачканные сладким соусом пальцы, мысли Кацуры путались и тщательно составленная речь для вербовки Ямазаки забывалась. Кацура решительно тряхнул головой и отправился общаться с незаурядным представителем Шинсенгуми.  
– Приятного аппетита, мой будущий товарищ! – поприветствовал он Ямазаки.  
– Ка..! – тот подавился данго и закашлялся. Кацуре пришлось пару раз хлопнуть его по спине – сильно, но аккуратно.  
– Что-что ты сказал? – наконец выговорил покрасневший от кашля Ямазаки.  
– У тебя проблемы со слухом? Ничего, Джои примут тебя таким, какой ты есть, не переживай.  
– Со слухом у меня проблем нет, а вот у кого-то, похоже, проблемы с головой.  
– У твоего начальника? – догадался Кацура. Да, отчёты на это явно намекали. – Если ты вступишь в Джои, тебе не нужно будет с ним больше видеться.  
– Я Шинсенгуми и не стану никуда вступать!  
– Верность это хорошо, – похвалил Кацура. Ямазаки ему нравился всё больше и больше. – Но ты предан не тому делу. Там тебя не могут оценить по достоинству!  
Ямазаки смотрел на него с подозрением, Кацура понял, что нужно быть более убедительным, схватил его за руку и проникновенно заглянул в глаза. Он хотел высказать убийственный аргумент, который сразу заставит Ямазаки передумать, но получилось сказать совсем другое.  
– Какие у тебя руки мозолистые. Это всё из-за занятий с катаной?  
– Да, с ней, – ответил Ямазаки, пряча за спину сумку с торчащей из неё ручкой бадминтонной ракетки.  
– Так или иначе, Ямазаки, ты должен быть со мной, в смысле, с Джои, и... – тут Кацура для пущего эффекта пожамкал ладонь Ямазаки и заметил, что руки у того очень тёплые и немного липкие от данго. Раньше с Кацурой такого не бывало, но он почувствовал, что не знает, что сказать.  
– И можно меня отпустить? – спросил Ямазаки, не дождавшись продолжения речи. Кацура разжал пальцы.  
Тут из-за угла показались двое патрульных Шинсенгуми. Впервые в жизни Кацура был даже немного рад видеть знакомую чёрную униформу.  
– Продолжим наш разговор в другой раз! – бросил он Ямазаки и поторопился уйти.

***

– Понимаешь, Элизабет, я должен узнать о нём побольше, чтобы составить индивидуальный план подхода к нему!  
Элизабет молча не одобряла.  
– Потому мы должны ещё раз проникнуть в штаб Шинсенсуми!  
Молчаливое неодобрение усилилось, но Кацуру с намеченного пути свернуть было невозможно, и вот они в очередной раз прятались в кустах во дворе казарм Шинсенгуми.  
– Ямазаки! – послышалось из открытого окна, и Кацура с Элизабет, стараясь не сильно шуршать кустами, подползли ближе.  
– Ты что, сдурел?  
– Но... – Кацура узнал знакомый голос Ямазаки и в очередной раз оскорбился, что в Шинсенгуми так относятся к ценному кадру.  
– Кацура с тобой обжимался и звал тебя в Джои? Это бред, а не отчёт! Пошёл вон отсюда, и всё перепиши!  
Послышался шорох бумаги, и Кацуре по голове попало выкинутым из окна скомканным листом. Он тихонько его расправил и увидел уже знакомый заголовок "Отчёт Ямазаки Сагару". Кацура улыбнулся и спрятал бумагу в рукаве, потом будет интересно почитать. А сейчас нужно осуществить то, зачем он пришёл. На минуту Кацура задумался, как бы лучше поступить, но случай, а может и сама судьба, были на его стороне – Ямазаки вышел во двор с бадминтонной ракеткой в руках.  
– Ямазаки-кууун! – громко прошептал из кустов Кацура.  
Ямазаки обернулся, увидел торчащие из зарослей головы Кацуры и Элизабет и уронил ракетку.  
– Ты что тут делаешь?!  
– Я хотел тебя видеть, – ответил Кацура. Он даже не успел объяснить, зачем и почему, как Ямазаки заорал: "Тревога! Все сюда! Кацура тут!"  
"Я его засмущал", догадался Кацура. Придётся отложить объяснения на другой раз, если сейчас прибежит толпа Шинсенгуми, будет не до задушевных разговоров. Кацура вырвался из колючих объятий кустов и бросился к предусмотрительно оставленной у стены стремянке. Он и Элизабет были уже далеко, когда на зов Ямазаки успели сбежаться товарищи.

***

В следующий раз Кацура встретил Ямазаки на улице, когда тот патрулировал.  
– Ты что, следишь за мной? – кисло спросил Ямазаки.  
– Что ты! Нас свела судьба! А следит за тобой Элизабет.  
Ямазаки насторожённо осмотрелся, но, конечно, не увидел никого – Элизабет профессионал.  
– У меня от тебя одни проблемы, в прошлый раз все решили, что у меня галлюцинации, так быстро ты исчез. Чего тебе надо?  
– Я читал твои отчёты, – сообщил Кацура. – У тебя талант! Ты достоин даже написать мою биографию! Но для этого нам нужно всегда быть вместе, чтобы ты не пропустил важных событий.  
– Если ты сдашься Шинсенгуми, мы будем вместе, – без особой надежды предложил Ямазаки. – По крайней мере, до твоей казни.  
Кацура задумался. В этой идее было некоторое благородное безумие... Но нет.  
– Невозможно, мне слишком многое ещё нужно сделать для страны!  
– А для меня не хочешь кое-что сделать? – поинтересовался Ямазаки.  
– Что?  
– Перестать меня преследовать!  
– Нет. Я спасу тебя из Шинсенгуми, хочешь ты этого или нет!  
– Меня не надо спасать! – возмутился Ямазаки.  
– А ты мне нравишься, парень! – хлопнул Кацура Ямазаки по плечу. Очень мужественное возражение, действительно, каждый должен спасать сам себя, но вместе с тем, нет ничего плохого в помощи друга. Он только хотел высказать эти соображения Ямазаки, как тот достал рацию и вызвал подкрепление.  
– Поговорим потом! – сказал Кацура и применил навык тактического отступления. Похоже, Ямазаки был еще не готов к диалогу.  
И только через три квартала Кацуру настигло понимание того, что он сказал. Память услужливо проиграла слова ещё раз: "Ты мне нравишься!". За свою жизнь Кацура посмотрел достаточно дорам, чтобы понять, что это было оно, то самое признание в романтических глубоких чувствах. Он заглянул себе в душу и там, рядом с желанием привести Японию к светлому будущему, обнаружилось осознание, что он совсем не против так думать о Ямазаки. Вот только что сам Ямазаки на это бы сказал? Кацура вспомнил, что на этот раз он убежал, даже не дождавшись ответа на своё признание.  
– Так этого оставлять нельзя! – воскликнул Кацура, даже не обращая внимания на случайного прохожего, который шарахнулся от него, испуганный внезапным взрывом эмоций.  
Следующие пару дней мысли Кацуры занимало одно – как бы создать романтичную обстановку для разговора по душам с Ямазаки. Дорамы подсказывали, что очень полезно оказаться запертыми вместе в каком-нибудь тесном пространстве, например, в пещере после обвала. Но в О-Эдо не было подходящих пещер. Кацура подумывал раздобыть бульдозер и выкопать пещеру, но Элизабет его отговорила. Ещё можно было оказаться запертыми в подсобном помещении, в дорамах швабры, вёдра и запах сырых половых тряпок неизменно настраивали героев на романтический лад. Но для этого пришлось бы опять пробраться к Шинсенгуми, а визиты туда всегда заканчивались шумом и беготнёй, как тут спокойно поговорить.  
Вот если бы у Кацуры был шанс спасти Ямазаки от какой-то опасности! Но судя по всему, главная опасность в жизни Ямазаки был его начальник, и от него спасаться Ямазаки уже отказался.  
Кацура поскрёб по сусекам памяти. Дорогой подарок? Бюджет Джои такого не позволял. Самодельное бенто? Это лучше оставить на самый-самый крайний случай, а пока с упреждением событий составить список того, чем они с Ямазаки будут заниматься, когда наконец тот ответит на чувства Кацуры. В том, что это случится, сомнений быть не могло – они же всё-таки родственные души. В списке первым номером шёл бадминтон, потому что нет ничего приятнее, чем заниматься любимым хобби вместе. По крайней мере так говорилось в дорамах.

***

Романтика романтикой, но дело Джои не ждёт. Кацура шёл на встречу с Элизабет, чтобы получить от неё важные данные о передвижениях аманто в городе. Обычно такими наблюдениями занималась именно она – её редко подозревали в сотрудничестве с людьми. "Интересно, почему", думал Кацура. Но его мысли прервало жалобное мяуканье. Пушистые комочки в беде! Кацура огляделся и увидел сидящего высоко на дереве толстого кота. Веточки под его весом гнулись и кот нервно вопил, предчувствуя, что скоро выдержке веток настанет конец.  
– Не бойся, пушистик, я тебя поймаю! – Кацура протянул к нему руки. Кот зашипел и попятился, дерево угрожающе скрипнуло.  
– Ну же, прыгай! Или хочешь, чтобы я полез за тобой?  
Кот не ответил и Кацура решил, что лезть на дерево, пожалуй, лучший выход. Он начал закатывать рукава и тут за спиной знакомый голос сказал: "Что ты тут делаешь?"  
– Ямазаки? – Кацура оглянулся и в этот самый момент кот решил прыгать. Растопырив когтистые лапы, он как шерстяное пушечное ядро врезался Кацуре в голову, повалил его на землю, вскрикнул дурным голосом, выдрал из головы Кацуры пару клочков волос и гордо убежал.  
– Прощай, пушистый комочек! – крикнул ему вслед Кацура, потому что кричать "Мне же больно, ты что делаешь, блохастый!" недостойно самурая и любителя животных. Он поднялся и поморщился, чувствуя стекающую по лицу кровь.  
– Держи, – подошедший Ямазаки протянул ему носовой платок. – Что ты так смотришь, он чистый!  
– Ты не собираешься опять вызывать подкрепление?  
– Бессмысленно, ты всё равно каждый раз успеваешь убежать. Наши уже думают, что у меня навязчивая идея, – махнул рукой Ямазаки. Кацура самодовольно улыбнулся – естественно, тактические отступления же его особая способность!  
– А это что? – Ямазаки поднял с земли смутно знакомый лист бумаги. Кацура проверил рукав и точно, это же его список под кодовым названием "КацуЗаки LOVE-LOVE 100% парадайз или 1001 развлечение с твоим соулмейтом"! Но Ямазаки уже начал читать, попеременно краснея и бледнея. Требовать список вернуть было поздно, Кацура просто наслаждался игрой красок.  
– Ты это серьёзно? – спросил Ямазаки. В его голосе Кацура услышал плохо скрытую надежду.  
– Да. Что именно?  
– Никто раньше никогда не хотел со мной поиграть в бадминтон!  
– Я с удовольствием. Я же уже говорил, что ты мне нравишься.  
– Говорил, – с сомнением протянул Ямазаки. – Но я не думал, что в таком смысле! Ты же понимаешь, что я Шинсенгуми и ничего в этом не изменится.  
– Это, конечно, минус. А ещё ты не вдова, тоже минус.  
Ямазаки непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
– Но на минусы я внимания не обращаю. Наверное, это и есть любовь!  
– Д-да? – выдавил Ямазаки. Кацура подошёл к нему и вытащил из ослабевших пальцев свой список.  
– Можешь мне поверить, я "Летнюю сонату" десять раз пересмотрел.  
– Я не разу не видел, у нас в казармах Хиджиката-сан разрешает смотреть только исторические дорамы, – пожаловался Ямазаки.  
– Вместе посмотрим, – уверенно сказал Кацура.  
Ямазаки возражать не стал.


End file.
